I Have Loved You for a Thousand Years
by Tyki075
Summary: Vampire!AU (don't judge me, I needed an excuse for it to be such a long amount of time!) It's been a thousand years (yes, a thousand) since Nezumi had left Shion in the ruins of No.6. Now he's back, but he knows he'll only be met with Shion's grave. Shion was human after all.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT NO. 6**

 **Tyki075: Hello people! I really have no idea why I wrote this! This idea came to me in the shower and, as all my Shower Ideas, is sort of weird, but whatever! I actually wasn't planning on ever posting this in the first place, but my sister was basically on her knees begging me… As it is, it took me about four or five days to actually post it.**

 **Nezumi: You're an idiot.**

 **Tyki075: YOU'RE the idiot!**

 **Nezumi: Great comeback.**

 **Tyki075: Why thank you.**

 **Nezumi: Sarcasm.**

 **Tyki075: Touché.**

 **Nezumi: *nods***

 **Tyki075: Okay! So… I really don't have anything to say actually.**

 **Nezumi: That's a first.**

 **Tyki075: Quiet you! Well, we're just going to get into the story then, I hope you like it! Let us set forth!**

I Have Loved You for a Thousand Years:

 _"I hate waiting. But if waiting means being able to be with you, I'll wait for as long as forever." – Unknown_

It had been a thousand years since Nezumi had last seen Shion. As a vampire Nezumi would live for all eternity, but Shion had just been a human, he wouldn't last forever, he would wither and die. It had been a thousand years, Shion was dead by now.

At first Nezumi hadn't come back to him because he was scared of the emotions that Shion had always made him feel, then, once he had finally figured out that he loved Shion, it had already been ten years. He was scared that Shion had moved on, forgotten about him. He didn't come back because he was a coward and his cowardice had resulted in him never seeing Shion again, something he would always regret.

After a thousand years, Nezumi had finally decided to go back to No. 6, just to see Shion's grave and what had changed about the city.

Nezumi had grown his hair out, it now fell to just below his shoulder blades (because why not?), but he had it held up in a ponytail like usual. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and grey jeans with combat boots. Though he couldn't really wear it due to its condition, he still had his scarf. Yes, after a thousand years, the scarf had somehow survived.

He was currently walking through the streets of the new Holy City, though it wasn't really 'new' anymore.

Everything seemed more vibrant, more normal, it didn't seem like a prison, it didn't seem like it was leeching off its inhabitants. It seemed like all the other cities Nezumi had been to, if not slightly louder.

 _'Shion did this, he changed everything.' Nezumi thought sadly._

As he was walking around, trying to find the graveyard, he saw a shock of white hair in an almost empty street.

His eyes widened and, without thinking, he quickly approached the person.

"Hey!" He called, getting the figure's attention.

The stranger turned around, watching the approaching man with questioning, red eyes, "Yes?"

Nezumi finally reached the young man, "I just have a question."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Okay."

"Do you know of someone named Shion?" Nezumi asked, assuming this was one of Shion's descendants, though it saddened him slightly to know that Shion did, in fact, move on from him, though he could never blame the boy, he had made him wait for far too long.

The man's eyes widened and a look of surprise flashed across his features, but it was gone in an instant and he was looking at Nezumi with calculating eyes, "Yes, he was one of my ancestors and the person they say took down the wall."

Nezumi nodded, his assumptions confirmed.

"Why do you ask?" The man questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just related to one of his… friends and wanted to know more." Nezumi said, obviously not able to say, 'Oh, I'm just Shion's best friend and lost lover who left him all alone a thousand years ago after promising to return, though I never did.' Not only would that probably make the man upset, but vampire weren't as common anymore, though they really weren't when Shion was alive, they were even less so now.

"Friends?" The man asked.

"Yes, his name was Nezumi." Nezumi nodded.

The man's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open, though, again, the expression was wiped from his face rather quickly, "Oh, I've heard of him, he was with Shion when the walls were brought down. He got married?"

"Um," Nezumi didn't really know how to answer, "Yeah."

The stranger looked sad, but he nodded, "Interesting. Well, I really must be going now."

He turned to leave, but Nezumi grabbed his arm, "Wait."

"Please, let me go." The man said without turning to face Nezumi, but the rat could hear sadness lining his tone, as if he was holding back tears.

"What's wrong?" Nezumi asked, slightly taken aback.

The man turned to look at him, his red eyes filled with tears, one slowly making its way down his cheek, "Nothing important."

Nezumi didn't know what to do, but as he stared at the crying man in front of him, he noticed something that absolutely shocked him; as more tears made their way down the man's face something red and familiar became visibile on his left cheek.

When Nezumi didn't let go of his wrist the man smiled sadly, "Look, I'm really glad that Nezumi found something to make him happy, I'm just upset it wasn't with me."

Nezumi still said nothing, still too shocked.

"I know you must be confused. In my time, vampires weren't necessarily common, but they were around. It was ten or so years after the wall had been taken down, after Nezumi left with a promise of returning. My mother, Inukashi, and Rikiga kept telling me to just forget about him, that he wasn't coming back, but I refused to believe that, I clung to that promise he had made. I did my best to make the city a better place, but some weren't happy, including the vampires. I was walking home alone one night when I was cornered in an ally. I was bitten, turned. At first I was happy, I would be able to wait for Nezumi as long as he needed me to, but then I realized that, even if I would live forever, those I loved would not, including Nezumi. I watched as those I cared about died around me, first my mother, then Rikiga, then Inukashi, and last I had to watch the boy I had picked up during the Manhunt, my _son_ grow old and die, while I stood, stagnant in time, never aging, never changing." Tears poured from the man's, eyes, washing away all the makeup that had been hiding the snake-like scar on his face.

"Even then, I waited for Nezumi to come back to me, to come home, even though he was almost certainly dead. For a thousand years I've waited, always wondering when I would see those beautiful gray eyes, always wondering if I had been forgotten, always wondering if all my waiting was in vain. Apparently it was." Even though the young man sounded bitter, he was smiling sadly, "But it doesn't matter, all that matters is that Nezumi was happy."

Nezumi finally snapped out of his shock, "W-wait, _you're_ Shion?"

The man, Shion, nodded and sighed, "I'm sorry mister, but I'm exhausted and this has been an emotional day for me, it was nice meeting you." With that he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Nezumi yelled. When Shion didn't turn around he called, "Your Highness! It's rather improper to turn your back on an old friend, isn't it?!"

Shion froze, then slowly turned around, "What did you say?"

"I know it's been a while, but I'm slightly hurt that you've forgotten what I look like." Nezumi regained his snarky personality, smirking at the white-haired man.

"N-Nezumi?" He whispered.

"Seems you're as much of a genius as you were when I last saw you." Nezumi huffed, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Shion gasped, his hands flying to his mouth and tears coming to his eyes, "Nezumi…"

"Yes, we've already discussed this." Nezumi smirked.

It a split second Shion had sprinted at him and thrown himself into Nezumi's arms, only Nezumi's strength holding them up. He began sobbing into Nezumi's chest, his whole body trembling.

"Shhhhh, Shion, I'm here." Nezumi soothed, which only made Shion sob harder, "I'm so sorry I took so long, but I'm here now."

"W-where w-we-were you? What took you so l-long?!" Shion sobbed, clutching at Nezumi's shirt.

"I was so scared, I'm so sorry." Nezumi said, stroking soft white hair.

They stayed like that for quite a while, just enjoying each other's company after a thousand years.

"Nezumi…" Shion said.

"Yes?" Nezumi answered.

"Welcome home."

 **End.**

 **Tyki075: That is it, yes. I don't even really know why I wrote that, I think it was just because I wanted an excuse to have it be such a long period of time.**

 **Shion: At least I ended up happy…**

 **Tyki075: See? There are good things in the world. Anyway, I hope you all liked it! I would be willing to write it from Shion's perspective if y'all want me to. Review, fav, etc.! Squadala!**


End file.
